Premonitions
by Jazziegal123
Summary: A mysterious girl saves Greg and Sara's life. But how did she know the car would come out of no where? Who is this girl? Told from Sarah's POV. Prequel to Amber Eyes.


**Well, folks, congratulate me! Or you. This is my first one-shot and I'll probably suck at it! Ugh. Well, I'll give it a whirl, and as my goofy language arts teacher Mr. Andrews would say, "I'm just winging it."**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this before? I…OWN…IT…NOT!**

Most people would think that when a car almost hits you because there's a psychopathic murderer in it, you should probably freak out.

That is, unless you saw it before it happened, and you had one chance to save someone's life.

My life is a bit complicated, as you probably know. Having precognition could actually get you in a heap of trouble if you let the wrong person know about it. They could think you're crazy, lock you in a cage and treat you like a lab rat, running tests or just flat out kill you and get it over with. But I wasn't about to just stand by and let that man get killed. No way.

He honestly wasn't that much older than me. He had blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, and a goofy first impression. What he was doing at Linberge High School, I'll never know. But it didn't really matter, did it? He was gonna die, and I was the only one who knew.

The whole premonition thing was new. The only time it ever came up was when somebody's life was in danger, somebody I knew or somebody around me. So it didn't come up a lot. Most of the time I thought my imagination was running wild. This time was different. I didn't know that man. But the chills on my spine and the blurry way my eyes fogged out was surprisingly familiar, although I had never experienced it before.

The car was red. I couldn't see the person behind the window shield, but I did know that he was dangerous and he was headed right for that man.

When I came out of my "vision," the man, with this lady with short, dark brown hair walked out of the office. I knew automatically that my premonition was not my imagination. Ever detail was exact to the finish. The goose bumps on my arms hadn't quite fallen yet, and when they prickled up again, I knew that the car would come around any second now.

"Hey," I called. The man and the woman turned around and frowned at me. I walked quickly over to them.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" I asked, trying to buy time. The woman frowned at me in disapproval, but the man just smiled and stuck his hand out at me.

"Greg Sanders, Las Vegas Crime Lab." I shook his hand, my mind racing.

"Crime lab? What happened?"

His face darkened a bit, but before he could answer, the screech of tires sounded on the pavement. I panicked, realizing too late that there were other kids in the parking lot. But the murderer dude didn't worry about the small fry. He came here for these people, and these specific people only. God help who got in the way.

I only had a split second to make a decision. In my premonition, the car was aiming for Greg. Save the girl or him?

"Move," I shouted at Greg, giving him the hardest shrug I could manage. "_Move!"_

Greg went flying, landing hard on the pavement. Now that that was finished, I had one problem: How the heck was I gonna get out of the way?!

The red car was right on top of me. I closed my eyes, waiting to die. Now I knew how Greg felt, feet frozen in place.

Something hard slammed into me, and I was knocked to the ground. _Hmmm,_ I thought. That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Was I dead yet? Probably.

I opened my eyes and stared in another's. Light blue. Hard. Worried, but hard. Greg!

"You idiot," I hissed. "You weren't supposed to get hurt." He just gave me a skeptical look and got up.

"Run," he said, his voice tense. "Now."

I looked at him incredulously, shaking my head.

The car was coming back, and I was bombarded with a premonition. The girl this time, her gun was drawn and firing. I looked up. There she was, firing that gun of hers. So. They were cops, huh?

"Stop it!" I yelled at her, waving my hand around like a maniac. "It won't do any good." She gave me an angry glare and kept firing. I rolled my eyes and looked around. The parking lot was empty, save for me, this car, Greg, and the crazy lady with the gun. Everyone had left, which was understandable.

The premonition was stronger this time. The car was almost twenty feet away from the lady, and while I was only ten, it was still a very, very short ways for a car going twenty miles per hour.

I dived, and kinda surprised myself when I crash-landed into her, knocking her out of the way.

_Crack!_ Deafeningly splitting the air, and then, maybe a split second later, I felt the pain. My vision exploded in dots, and I coughed hard. Blood splattered on my hand. Crap. I just broke a rib or so.

I looked up painfully, experiencing pain I never thought possible. _I'll never complain about shots again. _I thought pitifully. _Never._

The murderer dude was out of the car, inspecting his prey. I guess he was disappointed that he didn't hit any of the crime lab people, 'cause he kicked me in the head. I gasped as the dots before my eyes danced again.

I got up painfully, looking for any signs of life. Greg was staring at me with an expression that mixed horror, relief, worry, and sadness all in one. Sarah was glaring at the bad guy dude, who was, as I just found out, pointing a nasty looking pistol at me.

"You're an interesting girl." He murmured. I rolled my eyes, and then gritted my teeth hard so I didn't cry out. The pain was intensifying, and I couldn't hold myself up much longer before I passed out. Which I wasn't about to do.

"Listen, Stark," Greg said, raising slowly and putting his hands up. "The girl is innocent. She didn't do anything. Let her go."

Stark, the guy above me I presume, laughed harshly. "And give up this pretty little thing?" I glared at him before grabbing his arm and twisting it. It was a karate move I learned years back. I wasn't as strong because a car had just shattered one or more of my ribs, but it had the desired effect.

Stark howled and dropped the gun. I dove for it, wincing as my stomach scraped the cement. Grabbing it, I released the safety hammer, took aim, and fired.

While I had seen enough Law & Order to know how to handle a gun, I was entirely shocked at the power it held. The gun recoiled in my hand, throwing off my aim for a moment. Still, the bullet hit his chest and knocked him off his feet.

Greg stared at me like I was a kid from another universe. _No duh. I'm not like other kids._

The ambulance came a few minutes later, and while I was being put on a stretcher, Greg came to visit me.

"You are so weird," he told me, grinning like mad. I rolled my eyes, 'cause even though this man was all grown up, boys are all the same.

"How'd you know that Stark was going to hit me in the car?" he asked curiously. Uh-oh. How was I supposed to explain this to him?

"He was aiming for you." I answered. He shook his head.

"No. Sarah was right next to me. He was aiming for _me_, but you went for me anyways. Like you knew."

Huh. Sarah. Hate that name.

I must've looked kinda nervous, 'cause he just gave me a weird look before the doors of the ambulance started closing.

"Wait!" he called, waving like mad. The ambulance dudes opened the door, looking annoyed.

"Never got your name," he said, panting like he'd run a mile.

I paused, just staring at him. Then I smiled.

"Sarah." And with that, the ambulance doors closed again.

I never saw him again, 'till now. But that's a whole 'nother story. Maybe I'll tell you someday.

Then again, maybe not.

**So… like it? I know it seems a little… amateur-ish, but I wanted it to sound like a confused teenager who just saved somebody's life. I've been told that I'm a bit mature for my age so…what the heck. **

**The last two sentences or so are implying a sequel. That is, only if you want one. If you do, it's already underway. **

**Till next time, folks!**


End file.
